Cosas de Primos
by SomBrereRa LoCa
Summary: Fon estaba enamorado y lo único que le impedía "progresar" en su vida amorosa era un viejo resentimiento que aún ahora lastimaba su ego, y es que al final, resultaba que él no era el único con resentimientos que involucraban a cierto familiar suyo.


HOLA! Sombrerera Loca aquí, tratando de actualizar y fallando miserablemente.

Tengo este one-shot que es un regalito para ustedes.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece.

**Cosas de Primos**

**Capítulo único**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le gustaba una chica… no, estaba enamorado de una chica.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Es más, ahora, en ese mismo momento, estaba conversando con ella y no podía dejar de mirar sus labios. Le sorprendía el color cereza natural que los teñían, eran muy bonitos y la manera en que se movían cuando hablaba le provocaba cositas en la boca del estómago…

— Fon ¿Me estás escuchando?—preguntó la joven notando la distracción en los ojos de su compañero mirando un poco más debajo de sus ojos ¿Había algo malo con su nariz? ¿O tal vez tenía una mancha?

— Claro que sí te estoy escuchando—Fon respondió un poco nervioso.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara?—preguntó Viper confusa.

— No, no ¿Por qué lo dices?

— No me miras a los ojos…

— Es que yo… ya sabes, no puedo "mirarte a los ojos", tu capucha está en el camino—siempre era esa una buena excusa— Yo creo que no deberías ocultar tu rostro, apuesto a que tienes uno hermoso—incluyó diciéndolo bajito y tratando de no sonrojarse.

Levantó su mano y en una acción impulsiva hizo a un lado los cabellos azules que sobresalían de la capucha y por consecuencia la levantó ligeramente.

En ese pequeño momento, Fon logró ver unos lindos ojos dorados, grandes y con largas pestañas azules ¿Acaso también sus cejas eran del mismo color?

Viper lo sacó del encanto dándole un manotazo a la mano que aún sostenía su cabello.

Fon se sonrojó ligeramente— Ah… yo…—quiso apresurarse a proferir una disculpa. Sin embargo, un poco sorprendido observó como Viper se sonrojaba violentamente— Lo siento, no me di cuenta.

Viper comenzó a acomodarse su capucha y el cabello— No… no lo vuelvas a hacer—murmuró. Se sentía incómoda por la intromisión.

No sabía si había hecho algo muy malo. Casi nadie conocía el rostro de la peliazul porque era muy celosa en ese aspecto, pero distraerse así como para bajar su guardia, tal vez esté enojada.

— Fon—lo sacó de sus pensamientos—tenemos que hacer ese proyecto fuera de horas de clases y no se puede en mi apartamento ¿Estaría bien si trabajamos en tu casa?

Era una suerte y un problema al mismo tiempo el que Viper sea su amiga. Siendo su amigo, la veía todos los días, conversaban mucho, se trataban con más cercanía y en fin; tenía muchas ventajas, pero a la vez era un riesgo, tenía algo de miedo que no lo viera más que un buen amigo y se quedara en ese tal llamado "Friend Zone".

Otra amenaza era ese muchacho rubio que se hacía el Príncipe, no podía conjurarlo en su mente sin sentir aunque sea una pizca de celos…

— Fon ¿Se puede hacer el proyecto en tu casa SI o NO?—a Viper le estaba desconcertando la falta de atención del pelinegro, pero éste no podía evitarlo, cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, lo volvía muy torpe.

_Debo prestar más atención. _Se reprochó mentalmente.

— Si, si se puede—respondió sin pensarlo mucho.

— Entonces mañana después de clases… ahora tengo que irme—Viper recogió los libros y la mochila de su banca y salió del salón.

— Vaya, mañana después de clases…—se quedó mirando el camino que tomó la peliazul— Es el proyecto, cierto, pero aun así estaré con ella más tiempo que lo usual ¿Qué hago?

_¿Qué hago?_

De repente, le cayó una idea a su mente como si una pesa le hubiera dado en la cara.

_¡¿QUÉ HAGO?!_

Recogió rápidamente sus cosas y salió a paso rápido del salón. Tenía que hacer algo ya— ¡Viper!—intentó llamarla sin que se viera desesperado.

**. . .**

Estaba desanimado y un poco preocupado. Había hablado con Viper para ver si se podía cambiar el lugar de reunión, pero le dijo que no. Que no y punto.

Hacía un buen rato que habían terminado las clases, se vino caminando hacia su casa para pensar mejor las cosas con más tranquilidad, pero ya había llegado y ahora estaba entrando a su casa.

Suspiró. No quería a Viper en su casa, no era porque no le gustaba Viper, estaba más que claro que era todo lo contrario; tampoco era porque su casa era fea, no había nada de malo con su casa, el problema recaía en la persona que vivía con él en su casa.

Dejó las cosas a un lado, se sacó los zapatos y se puso unas pantuflas.

— Herbívoro, ya llegaste. Tengo hambre.

— Buenas tardes a ti también Kyoya-niisan—y hablando del Rey de Roma— Traje tus hamburguesas, pero déjame ir a la cocina para servirnos a los dos en el comedor.

Así es, su problema tenía nombre y apellido: Hibari Kyoya. Su primo, solo que le decía niisan porque se llevaba bien con él desde muy niños.

Kyoya le era muy agradable, si bien podría ser muy temperamental, pero era su primo y lo quería mucho; después de todo pasaron mucho tiempo junto de niños…

Bueno, Kyoya era su problema porque tenía un par de resentimientos con él. Y es que le daba vergüenza admitirlo, pero…

TODAS, absolutamente TODAS las chicas preferían a Kyoya antes que a él.

Lo peor de todo era que NO ENTENDÍA PORQUÉ.

Es decir, por favor, físicamente eran idénticos: mismas facciones afiladas y definidas solo que él tenía un tatuaje y su cuerpo estaba mejor trabajado por su práctica casi viciosa de artes marciales, misma estatura, mismo tono de cabello… lo único en que diferenciaban era el tono de ojos que el de Kyoya era un azul cielo y el suyo era un rojo oscuro, y el largo de cabello: mientras que Kyoya lo llevaba corto y alborotado, el suyo era largo y recogido en una trenza (por cuestiones de familia de parte de madre… tradiciones que le gustaba seguir).

¿Acaso era la edad?

Tal vez, Kyoya apenas le ganaba por 4 años, pero aun así…

La otra opción era la que siempre negaba.

No podía ser la personalidad ¿Verdad?

Creía fervientemente en la amabilidad, el respeto y las sonrisas. Mientras que Kyoya (no era por ser malo con él, pero tenía que ser honesto en esto) era egoísta, mal educado, antisocial, indiferente y violento.

NO ENTENDÍA.

(Fon no entiende que lo que atraía a las chicas era el aura de misterio y de "amor peligroso" que podría dar Kyoya… en algún universo paralelo, porque el hombre más frío que el Everest no podía ser o al menos que encontrara a una mujer que le guste).

Se sentía frustrado.

Ya le había pasado muchas veces desde que eran niños: le gustaba una linda niña, se hacía buena amiga de ella, estaban en buenos términos, todo iba bien hasta que por azares del destino dicha chica conocía a su primo. Era una… ¡Una maldición!

Como aquella vez cuando el ojiazul lo vino a ver cuando estaba en 7mo de básico.

_Le gustaba esa niña, tal vez si le decía lo que sentía, podría corresponderle._

— _Fon-kun ¿Enserio no importa que me acompañes hasta esta salida del colegio? Tú sales por la otra entrada._

— _No importa, igual me gusta caminar…—se mantuvieron un buen rato en silencio y a Fon repentinamente le dio un ataque de valor— Oye, te quiero decir… que… t-tú me…_

— _Fon._

_Una voz grave se hizo escuchar, bueno no tan grave después de todo seguía siendo un niño._

_Ambos chicos se voltearon y vieron al otro joven pelinegro._

_Era Kyoya… eso era raro, normalmente él nunca lo buscaba._

— _Mi tía dijo que hoy almorzaríamos fuera, te vengo a recoger—explicó sin mucha emoción._

—_Ah, um… Hola, Kyoya-niisan, y ah… está bien—respondió un poco confundido._

— _Ah… B-Buenas tardes—escuchó a la castaña saludar tímidamente a su primo. Se volteó a verla, ella normalmente no era tan tímida como para vacilar en sus palabras y ahí fue que vio algo que definitivamente no podía pasar desapercibido, era ese sonrojo algo profuso y sus ojos pegados a él._

_No le gustó eso._

_Kyoya ni siquiera la miró, solo musito algo parecido a un gruñido— Vamos—se alejó un par de pasos más lejos._

_Fon no podía dejar de mirar a su compañera, que tampoco podía dejar de mirar a su primo. ¿Acaso…? No, no podía ser…_

— _¿Fon? ¿Él es tu hermano?—le preguntó repentinamente muy interesada._

— _No, es mi primo… oye, este…—no le gustaba hacia donde estaba yendo esto._

— _¿Tiene novia o alguna chica que le guste?_

_Fin primer crush._

Pensando en este lastimero recuerdo y el que le siguieron en muchas ocasiones, hicieron que se comenzara a enojar un poco.

Realmente tenía algún tipo de frustración.

— Herbívoro ¿Te pasa algo?

— No, nada. ¿Por qué preguntas?

El ojiazul le señalo hacia sus manos. Fon siguió con su mirada y vio que con sus manos había partido en dos el plato de vidrio.

Sí ¿Sería algún trauma?

— Esto solo demuestra que eres fuerte ¿Cuándo tendremos nuestra pelea?

— Kyoya-niisan, ya te dije que no me gusta pelear.

— No tiene sentido, estás en una escuela de artes marciales.

— Me gusta la meditación y la relajación que aplican la mayoría del tiempo—terminó de servir la comida– Vamos a la mesa.

Cuando estaban comiendo ambos tranquilamente, Fon se aventuró a preguntar, tenía que hacer algo, no es que acusara a Viper de ser como las demás porque ella ya le ha demostrado que era la persona más única y singular que existe en cuanto al estereotipo que rige a casi todas las chica, pero quería estar seguro.

— Kyoya-niisan ¿Mañana vas a estar en casa por la tarde?

— No, tengo clases en la Universidad.

— Está bien—fue lo único que pudo decir, quiso soltar un suspiro de alivio pero lo contuvo, no podía darle indicios de nada a Kyoya, él era muy observador y enseguida se daría cuenta de que algo estaba tramando.

Pero el ojiazul lo siguió examinando con su fría mirada.

_Todo va a salir bien._ Se repitió una y otra vez en la cabeza, no había mucho de qué preocuparse: Viper era única, su primo era un antisocial y mañana no estaría en casa. Así que su enamoramiento no terminaría tan vergonzosamente como las últimas veces.

Si le pasaba eso con Viper una vez más, se volvería loco.

**. . .**

Viper se encontraba en su sala, sentada en el piso y sacando los libros necesarios para ponerlos en la mesa de sala que era muy baja.

Se sentía bien estar con Viper. Caminaron y conversaron mucho camino a su casa, pararon un rato para comprar leche con fresa en alguna tienda, le gustaba molestarla de vez en cuando, pero sobretodo le encantaba ver como sus mejillas marcadas se sonrojaban con su cercanía.

¿Podría ser que ella le correspondiera?

No quería saltar a conclusiones, pero cuando alguien estaba enamorado cualquier cosa contaba como un indicio y no podía evitar sentirse un poco esperanzado.

Lo mejor de todo era que ¡Kyoya no estaba en casa! Así que podría estar un buen rato tranquilo sin su resentimiento queriendo hacerle pedazos su ego continuamente.

— ¿Te vas a quedar ahí sonriendo como idiota o vas a traer tus libros de una vez?—de verdad tenía que controlar su mente cuando estaba con Viper, solía divagar mucho.

— Disculpa—también sacó sus libros.

**. . .**

Llevaban horas trabajando en el proyecto y al fin habían terminado, solo faltaba imprimirlo.

Viper suspiró tranquila y se echó en la alfombra de la habitación, le dolía mucho la espalda.

Fon, viéndola acostada con los brazos a los lados, decidió también acostarse en la alfombra a una distancia prudente.

Fon viró la cara para verla— Me duele la espalda, creo que debimos haber traído un par de sillas o sentarnos un rato en el sofá.

Viper se quedó mirando el techo, pero sabía que Fon tenía sus ojos puestos en ella— Umn, quiero leche con fresa—murmuró, pero no se levantó ni tampoco lo hizo Fon.

El pelinegro, sin dejar de mirarla, acercó su mano a la de ella y la rozó de una manera tan delicada que casi parecía tímido.

Viper no sabía por qué pero esa pequeña acción le hizo dar las tan mencionadas "mariposas en el estómago" y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, sentía el cuello caliente. Cuando movió su cabeza para mirarlo, su capucha se zafó dejando al descubierto su corto cabello azul. Suponía que en esta posición el pelinegro podía ver alguna sombra o pequeñas partes de sus ojos por los mechones que aún los cubrían. De alguna manera, no le importó.

Era la primera vez que Fon podía ver que Viper le estaba devolviendo su mirada. Todo este tiempo, cuando la miraba, lo único que le decía que ella también lo hacía era que su rostro estaba en su dirección o esa sensación de certeza, la sombra de su capucha siempre cubriendo lo que siempre tuvo curiosidad de ver y ahora que lo estaba viendo realmente, se estaba quedando sin aliento de la intensidad. Definitivamente era diferente a las veces que había imaginado un momento así.

¿Por qué cubriría unos ojos tan bonitos?

De repente, Viper comenzó a hablarle— Fon, yo…—no sabía lo que le iba a decir, pero esto comenzaba a sonar como una novela romántica. Su corazón estaba comenzando a acelerarse.

— Fon… traje la mitad de la maqueta ¿Tienes la otra mitad para juntarlas ahora?

Bien, eso mató la vibra. No pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado.

— Sí la tengo, ya la bajo—Fon se levantó y subió las escaleras con dirección a las habitaciones. Se sentía engañado por un momento ahí.

Viper siguió tendida en el suelo— Que tonta soy…—se reprochó mentalmente, pero tampoco podía declarársele así ¿No? Casi se le sale lo que estaba pasando por su corazón. Se negaba a mostrar sus sentimientos así de fácil.

La peliazul se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de su leche con fresa.

Cuando estaba buscando en la nevera, de repente sintió una especie de corriente en su espina que extrañamente era su intuición de peligro. Así que su primer reflejo fue hacerse a un lado. Lo siguiente que vio, fue una… ¿Una tonfa? Que arrancó la puerta de la nevera. Si se hubiera quedado ahí de seguro se hubiera desmayado de la intensidad del golpe.

Miró a su agresor… ¿Fon? No, no era Fon, pero era muy parecido.

— Herbívoro ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

**. . .**

Cuando Fon bajó de las escaleras, notó algo que no estaba en la entrada: el maletín de Kyoya.

Casi se le sale un sonido lastimero que logró contener. Cuando llegó a la sala y vio que no había nadie, se confundió. Luego escuchó el sonido de vidrio rompiéndose desde la cocina. Dejó la maqueta a un lado y fue rápidamente para allá. Esto no iba nada bien.

**. . .**

— Te equivocaste, no estoy ahí—de repente, la muchacha se apareció a sus espaldas y cuando miró al frente donde ella se supone que debió haber estado, la imagen de ella se iba disipando en bruma índigo.

¿Eran ilusiones? Con razón sus tonfas no lograban dañarla.

—Muy bien herbívora, parece que eres fuerte. Te morderé hasta la muerte—sujetó con fuerza sus tonfas.

Cuando empezaba otra vez la pelea, Fon se apareció en la puerta.

— ¡Niisan! ¡Viper!—exclamó sorprendido.

— Muévete—le indicó Kyoya— la morderé hasta la muerte.

Cuando Kyoya le iba a lanzar un ataque con sus tonfas, Fon se interpuso y agarró ambas tonfas con una sola mano— Basta Kyoya ¿Qué te sucede?

De un movimiento, liberó sus armas— Es una intrusa.

— Intrusa dices… que vulgar—masculló la peliazul ofendida. Fon le dijo "niisan" así que debía suponer que ese salvaje era su hermano. Se parecían muchísimo en físico, pero de actitud no se asemejaban en nada. Que incivilizado era.

— Kyoya, cálmate. Viper es mi amiga, vino a hacer un proyecto conmigo en casa. Siento no haberte avisado.

El ojiazul se quedó a la defensiva un momento más, pero luego guardó sus tontas— Estaré arriba—se limitó a decir mientras pasaba a lado de ellos pero se detuvo a un lado de Viper— Ilusionista, esta pelea me la debes.

— ¡Kyoya!—le retó Fon pero el ojiazul simplemente lo ignoró y se marchó.

¿Ilusionista? No entendía nada. Luego de un rato que pasó el shock, Fon se acercó a Viper— ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hizo nada?—comenzó a examinarla con la mirada.

— Estoy bien—se limitó a decir mientras veía el pasillo donde se fue Kyoya.

— Discúlpame, mi primo es un poco violento, no sé cómo recompensarte por esta falta.

Viper se quedó otro momento en silencio pero luego se animó a hablar— Bueno, siempre me puedes pagar.

Ambos salieron de la cocina para dirigirse a la sala— Vamos a pegar esa maqueta.

**. . .**

Habían acabado de reunir la maqueta y ya estaba impresa la información.

Viper tenía curiosidad de algo y se aventuró a preguntar— Fon ¿Ese hombre de la cocina era tu primo?

Fon no se esperaba tanto esa pregunta— Sí, es mi primo.

— ¿Sabes si anda particularmente con alguien? Como un amigo o amiga…—le dijo ilusionista, y ese ojiazul era muy fuerte, necesitaba saber sus conexiones para confirmar si era un aliado o algún enemigo. Además no creía que Fon estuviera involucrado.

Fon estaba comenzando a preocuparse de nueva cuenta; Viper era indiferente con la gente nueva, no preguntaba amistades o algún tipo de parentesco— No lo sé. Nunca hablamos de eso— ¿Será que aquella era una forma más sutil de preguntarle si tenía novia? ¿Acaso se estaba interesando en su primo? Se sentía… raro, nunca había experimentado celos así de fuertes por nadie. No quería continuar esta conversación. Otra vez su ego estaba siendo lastimado y ese resentimiento se estaba convirtiendo en enojo.

— Creo que me tengo que ir—dijo Viper mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá. Eran las ocho de la noche; tenía que regresarse a su apartamento. Tal vez podía dejar la investigación para más tarde, podría preguntarle a Squalo y a Lussuria. Ellos podrían saber.

— Espérame en la entrada, voy a abrir la puerta eléctrica—Fon se levantó y se fue a la cocina. No podía ser paranoico, pero era difícil. Cuando entró, vio nuevamente la puerta de la nevera caída y los platos rotos.

Suspiró cansado caminando entre los pedazos para recoger la puerta y arrimarla al resto de la nevera. Esto realmente era un desastre.

— Herbívoro, a un lado.

— ¿Um?—Fon hizo lo que le dijo y vio que Kyoya sacaba una botella de té helado. Al verlo, el enojo comenzaba a hacerse presente nuevamente.

— No sé si esto tenga arreglo. Es la tercera nevera que dañas—necesitaba respirar de una manera estable. No podía dejarse llevar.

— ¿Dónde conociste a la herbívora?—preguntó el ojiazul ignorándolo.

— Es de mi colegio—contestó desconcertado.

— Es ilusionista.

— ¿Ilusionista?–Fon no entendía que quería decir su primo ¿Se refería a los trucos de magia? Y ¿Por qué preguntaba por ella?

Al darle esa mirada de confusión, Kyoya supo que Fon no sabía todavía de los ilusionistas, pero había algo más que no sabía identificar…

— ¿Por qué preguntas por Viper?—se le habían salido las palabras sin su consentimiento al igual que esa expresión pintada en todo su rostro de quien demanda una respuesta.

A Kyoya le pareció interesante lo que estaba viendo, era difícil ver algo más que amabilidad y comprensión en su primo.

— Me parece que no es tan herbívora—la verdad a medias.

— ¿Qué?

¿Fon enojado? Esto tenía que verlo— Ya me escuchaste. No parece tan herbívora después de todo.

**. . .**

Ya había guardado sus cosas y ahora estaba perforando las hojas del proyecto, pero no encontraba una carpeta para guardarlas. Fon dijo que estaría en la cocina, tendría que preguntarle.

Cuando se acercó por el pasillo, escuchó a Fon hablando con ¿Con el primo?

— Ya me escuchaste. No parece tan herbívora después de todo.

— No te acerques a ella, no quiero que pelees con ella ni siquiera cumplir cualquier otra intención que tengas en mente…—estaba a punto de explotar.

— Wao, estás enojado ¿Qué te importa lo que haga o no?—sonrió divertido. Al fin encontró algo que lo haga salir de sus casillas y lo encontraba sumamente entretenido.

— Porque… porque yo…

— Herbívoro, no eres nada para decirme que es lo que puedo hacer.

— Pero si me importa si involucra a Viper.

— Dame una buena razón.

No sabía que decir, pero si iba a decir algo tenía que decirlo ahora— Viper es mi novia—eso no era cierto, pero lo iba a ser pronto— Por eso no quiero que te alejes de ella.

Viper iba a entrar a la cocina importándole o no si estaban a mitad de una conversación, pero ya cruzando el umbral escuchó a Fon decir aquello y se sorprendió.

— Wao, hace un rato me dijiste que era tu amiga.

— Pues no te lo quería decir así.

— No te creo, herbívoro. Tu novia no parece contenta—Kyoya miró detrás de Fon y éste se volteó. Viper estaba ahí parada, viéndolos a los dos perpleja y eso fue suficiente para saber que ella había escuchado.

Antes de retirarse, el ojiazul le revolvió el cabello a su primo— Realmente eres un herbívoro—y se marchó nuevamente.

Ambos jóvenes que quedaron en la cocina, se mantuvieron en un silencio incómodo.

Fon no sabía qué decir y Viper decidió que tenía que aclarar esto. El pelinegro estaba muy alterado y nervioso.

— ¿Cuándo pensabas en decirme que yo era tu novia?

— Ah… yo… Viper, es que no quería que mi primo se metiera contigo y…—ahora no tenía el coraje para decirle lo que sentía por ella.

— Sé defenderme—le aclaró sin titubeos. Estaba confundida ¿Le gustaba o no a Fon? No sabía qué pensar.

— Es que… yo…—bien, ya se daba por vencido. Ya no quería titubear y estaba cansado— No importa ahora ya que al parecer estás interesada en Kyoya.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Ya no importa, ya no me voy a interponer—se sentía tan frustrado que quería llorar. Llámenlo sensible pero ya estaba cansado de lo mismo.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? ¿Y qué ya no importa? Si me quieres decir algo, dímelo y punto—necesitaba saber.

— Estoy enamorado de ti—ya lo dijo de una vez por todas. También quería decirle que lo había estado por mucho tiempo y que ya no sabía qué hacer, pero no lo hizo. Observó cómo Viper se quedó quieta de la sorpresa y por un momento llegó a sentir un poco de miedo al más que seguro rechazo.

De repente, sintió que Viper le haló su trenza— Auch—ahora el sorprendido era él.

— Eso era lo que quería escuchar—le dijo un poco sonrojada— Acompáñame a la puerta que ya necesito irme—obedientemente siguió sus órdenes, estaba en shock, no sabía que quería decirle Viper con todo esto.

Una vez en la puerta, Viper le entregó su proyecto.

— No me gusta tu primo, me parece un poco odioso en lo personal—le dijo seriamente— Y no me importaría ser tu novia—agregó un poco más tenue y tímida bajando un poco la mirada— Nos vemos—comenzó a alejarse colocándose nuevamente su capucha.

Fon se quedó parado en el umbral, aún más sorprendido— ¡Espera!—cerró la puerta de su casa y le dio alcance a la peliazul— Quiero… quiero acompañarte a tu apartamento.

En el camino de ir a dejarla, podría idear alguna estrategia más honesta y directa de cómo decirle que le gustaba mucho y pedirle que sea su novia como debía de ser.

En un impulso, tomó la mano de ella y la entrelazó con sus dedos.

Viendo el rostro sonrojado de Viper, le hacía olvidar muchas cosas y sentir su cercanía simplemente le quitaba el aliento.

Ahora, ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado desde un principio?

**. . .**

Estaba contento, llevaba de enamorado de Viper como una semana y estaba pensando en un buen lugar para llevarla a una cita. Además, ya podía ver a Kyoya tranquilamente sin sentir resentimiento, es más ahora lo veía con cierta gratitud.

Con esto Kyoya de seguro ya sabía de lo que venía molestándole desde hace un par de años, pero ahora que estaba solucionado, ya no había más problema.

En el caso de Kyoya definitivamente no se esperaba que "ese" sea el motivo del enojo de su primo, y no era porque es inesperado, sino al contrario, por más que quiera ocultarlo o negarlo era parecido a su…

_Ding Dong_

Como Fon estaba en la cocina y su primo arriba, fue a contestar la puerta.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Con Kyoya-san?

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la deslumbrante figura de aquella castaña tan conocida para ambos pelinegros.

— Miura-san, buenas tardes—la saludó cordialmente.

— Hola, Fon-kun ¿Cómo estás?—repentinamente, Haru entró lo suficiente y abrazó al pelinegro— Hace mucho que Haru no te veía… ¡Ah! Y ya te dije que para ti es Haru-chan, haces sentir a Haru mayor de lo que es desu—le sonrió tan cálidamente que Fon se sintió deslumbrado. Esa mujer tenía tantas vibras positivas, se sentía muy cómodo con ella. Lo que no comprendía del todo era como una mujer tan buena como ella podía ser amiga de su primo sin morir o sufrir en el intento. Su primo era cosa seria.

— Herbívoro, muévete o te morderé hasta la muerte—la figura de Hibari se hizo presente y no estaba tan contento con lo que veía. Intentó enviarle su mejor mirada amenazadora a su primo que aún era abrazado por la castaña.

— Kyoya-san ¡Buenas tardes! Desu, démonos prisa que Kusakabe-san nos está esperando con el carro afuera.

— Hn, vamos—la tomó de uno de los brazos y salieron de la casa.

— ¡Espere Kyoya-san! Haru quiere despedirse de Fon-kun—se zafó del agarre del ojiazul y abrazó de nueva cuenta a Fon— No vemos en otra ocasión Fon-kun. Cuídate.

— Sí, Haru-chan—esa mujer era tan cariñosa, que solamente podía consentirle con su petición del nombre. Realmente la veía como una especie de hermana mayor.

— Haru Miura—masculló el ojiazul empezando a emanar un aura oscura.

Haru salió y se metió al carro con Kyoya.

— Aww, Fon-kun es tan lindo, si tuviera mi edad de seguro intentaría algo con él. Es una lástima…—literalmente, a Haru le salían corazoncitos en los ojos cada vez que veía a Fon. Realmente le parecía una lástima, pero dos años de diferencia eran dos años.

— Ya tiene pareja, así que olvídalo Herbívora.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Kyoya-san tiene que decirle a Haru quién es la afortunada!

— Has silencio o te morderé hasta la muerte—amenazó con su singular frase.

Fon no era el único con frustraciones que envolvían a cierto primo parecido a él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

**Cosas de Primos**

_**The End**_

Bien, eh no sé cómo explicar este one-shot, solo salió así y si me preguntan, sí: soy una gran fan del HibaHaru! No puedo evitarlo! Se ven tan lindos juntos. Pobre de Hibari en este fic, ahora le tocará solucionar las cosas con Haru ¬w¬

Espero que les haya gustado el parentesco que les puse a Fon y a Hibari, las cosas son muy distintas: mientras Fon tiene 17 años, Hibari tiene 21 y Haru tiene 19. Viper tiene la misma edad de Fon. Ah y no sabía si meter la cuestión esta de la mafia, pero si quieren verlo como grupos de pelea o como la mafia, pues adelante. Espero que les haya gustado!

Gracias a todos los que leyeron! Realmente estoy tratando de actualizar, pero no se que pasa que no me llega la inspiración! Me siento un poco frustrada en este punto, pero gracias especialmente a **aliceyuutsu**, me hizo recordar que aún hay personas que esperan una actualización ¡Así que me esforzaré mucho para actualizar!

¿Reviews? owo

ANDREA TE EXTRAÑO MUCHO! Si ves esto quiero que sepas que no me he olvidado de ti, quiero hablar contigo y todo eso, pero la universidad me tiene atada de manos y pies. Discúlpame si no he hablado contigo, solo quiero que sepas que te extraño muchísimo y que no te he dejado en el olvido. LOVE YA! :D

Arianna! Si lees esto: I LOVE YOU! Y si no, bueno, igualmente. Espero que nos veamos pronto! ;P


End file.
